fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby
Ruby Ruby is a rare fusion element, which requires Crystal, Fire and 180 diamonds. Ruby is special because it provides the user a click attack without using spells, which can only be used when they have at least 2 spells from this element. Ruby, just like Glass element, breaks into smaller compounds to do extra damage to opponents. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Medium Speed : Above Average Special (Click) -> A small barrage of shards is shot towards the direction they are facing, dealing 5% health to the opponent (cooldown : 2 seconds). Spells Flaring Gem User shoots a spiked gem in forward direction, exploding after a few seconds or causing a direct hit with an opponent, dealing medium damage, burn and stun. --> The user casts the symbol of Ruby below them, then forms a crystallized flaming stone on their chest, which glows for half a second, then shoots a burning ruby forward. This ruby explodes after 4 seconds of travelling within the pace of Void Bomb. It does 175 ~ 350 damage upon direct hit, inflicts 15 burn damage (15 DPS for 2 seconds), and brings 1.5 second stun. The explosion radius, unlike most projectiles, is like an irregular shaped explosion with protruding spikes around it, which solidifies for 0.6 seconds and dissipates. Anyone who touches it takes 8 bleed damage per half second for 4 seconds and 0.8 second stun. This projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana * Special: '''When used mid-air, ruby projectile drops 2 smaller ruby crystals that explode after hitting the ground. '''Igniting Rubies Shoot a small amount of sharp, pointed, and ignited rubies in the direction of the cursor, dealing high damage and short burn damage with each ruby. '' --> Obtain a flaming arm on the right side, then prepares it for shooting for 1 second, and can be charged for 4 seconds, slowing you down by 50% speed while charging. After preparation, you shoot 6 medium-sized pointed, glowing rubies forward where the cursor is pointed. These rubies create a spiky explosion and deal 100 ~ 205 damage each ruby, with 10 burn damage (10 DPS for 6 seconds). Hitting all rubies deal a whopping 600 ~ 1210 damage, which happens at a really rare circumstance. This multi projectile spell has a 5 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 300 mana and costs 450 shards * Special: '''Short speed boost (35% speed boost) for 8 seconds when the same opponent hits all rubies. * '''Special 2: Lobs a smaller ruby in any direction upon explosion, exploding on touch, dealing fixed 100 damage. Ruby Shower User creates a large plate on the location of the mouse cursor, showering what's beneath them rubies for a short amount of time. '' --> Quickly raises hand to where the cursor is located, casting a large, ruby plate over the area within 25 studs range. This plate then expands a little bit more to utilize range upon it reaches its area, then showering a cluster of rubies down to anyone, stabbing them with sharp gemstones dealing 30 ~ 65 damage per 0.5 seconds, and stunning them for as long as the plate exists. The plate lasts for 2.5 seconds. This close range spell has a 6 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 300 mana and costs 600 shards Gemstone Explosion User leaps high on the ground, preparing for a massive smash that stuns opponents near the area of smashing, also releasing flaring rubies in 6 directions. --> The user clicks an area within the limit of 45 studs. They jump as high as Wind Ascend to their destination, keeping them immune to most damage, but are susceptible to stun and grab. Upon landing, they smash upon the initial area, dealing fixed 180 ~ 360 damage to opponents, and inflicting 2 second stun and reducing speed by 25% for 3 seconds. Does half damage to opponents near the area. As the user smashed the ground, they also release a group of 3 rubies in 6 directions, each group dealing fixed 150 damage and 20 burn damage (20 DPS for 5 seconds). This transportation spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 250 mana and costs 750 shards * Note : '''Being grabbed by Vine (Grass Element) can cancel the move itself. * '''Note 2: '''Stun initiates after you smashed (when you get stunned). '''Ruby Barrage User spews a ton of sharp rubies anywhere they faced, burning opponents and inflicting high amounts of damage. Anything that inflicts damage is converted to health. '' --> The user creates a laser pointer at the direction they are facing, coming from the ruby gem on their palm. This laser does no damage, and is invisible to other users, because it's only used to point where they would shoot the projectiles. Along with it, rubies in varying shape is being shot at a fast rate (0.2 seconds with each ruby). Each ruby does 17 ~ 35 damage each. Rubies stun opponents whenever it hits and continuously knocks them back. Any kind of damage thrown to them is converted to the amount of damage it inflicts to health. The process lasts for 6.4 seconds, and maximum damage can be above 1000 if all rubies hit the same opponent. This ultimate has a 2 minute and 45 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 1000 mana and costs 900 shards * '''Special: '''Click attack cooldown is reduced by 1.5 seconds, making it more frequently used and serves as additional damage. * '''Tip: '''Shift lock is the best option to aim this. * '''Note: '''Shards have a very small range, reaching 55 studs range. Make sure to utilize range so your ultimate doesn't get wasted.